


Bow Ties

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a visit from a old enemy, with a opinion about 11's fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written because 11 is a dork and bow ties are not cool :P minor Crackfic, this is a double drabble on steroids, sorry.

He was running. 

The corridor seemed to stretch out for miles before him, the menacing pepper pots that followed his footsteps screaming in their wake. 

**_"EXTERMINATE!"_** their metalized voices proclaimed. 

He had to find a safe place to hide, but the smooth walls of the hall showed no signs of doors for sanctuary. They were coming closer, he knew, and as he ran into a wall blocking his escape he turned, flattening himself as though it would save him from the pepper pots' destruction. 

**_"EXTERMINATE!"_** said the Dalek as it rounded the corner to face the 11th Doctor. 

Whispering to himself, the Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Bow ties are cool." 

**_"EXTERMINATE! FASHION VICTIM!"_**

A flash of bright light blinded the Doctor. Opening his eyes he saw, his beloved bow tie in tatter's on the floor. 

"But ..." he whimpered, "bow ties are cool." 

The Dalek's eyestalk leveled to look him in the eye. **_"NO, THEY ARE NOT!"_**

The echo of voices (hopefully) long dead still rung in his ears as the dream faded. 

Raking a hand through his girly hair, Doctor Mark-11 sat up in bed looking forlornly at the remains of his bow tie in the clothes hamper. 

He decided he was never going to let Rory do the laundry again. 

Or eat Marmite before bed. 

Maybe . . . 


End file.
